This invention relates to a closure means for a feminine syringe. More particularly, this invention relates to a connection means for a disposable syringe wherein the nozzle member has a projection which will sealably engage the neck of the syringe bag and will prevent the removal of the syringe nozzle.
Closure means for the types of syringe bags concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,461; 3,754,553; 3,771,523 and 3,844,284. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,523 a tapering portion is provided on a nozzle with either an undercut or an annulus for engagement with a complementary annulus or undercut in the container collar. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,553 circumferential lips are utilized for engaging the end of a sleeve for prevention of removal of a plug from the sleeve. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,461 a clamping ring is utilized to make a connection between a syringe bag and a spray nozzle. A collapsible syringe unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,284 wherein a threaded connection is utilized between the nozzle and the syringe container.
The prior art nowhere describes a disposable syringe unit wherein the neck of the bag will receive the head of a faucet in a fluid-tight engagement and subsequently receive a nozzle member also in a fluid-tight manner and such that the nozzle can be removed only with extreme difficulty. Further, the connection means of the present invention also affords a unique valving action whereby the finger of a hand can press the flexible bag against the inlet of the bag neck which is facilitated by utilizing an extending wall section which surrounds the neck passageway and serves as a means of connection with the flexible wall of the bag.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel closure means for a feminine syringe bag. Other advantages include a connection for a disposable syringe bag wherein the nozzle is packaged separately from the syringe bag and is received in the neck of the container in a fluid-tight manner and cannot easily be removed therefrom; a connector which will receive the head of a faucet in a fluid-tight manner as well as a hollow nozzle member; a disposable syringe bag wherein the neck is formed with a wall member and connected to the flexible wall of the container such that the wall of the container can be forced against the passageway in the neck to act as a valve; and a connection means for a disposable feminine syringe bag which can be easily molded and fabricated at low cost.